Dear, Prime Minister
by Crazy Borris
Summary: It's been two months since Alex has graduated from college. He is now a real agent, and has been called in to take out one of Scorpia's best. And he'll definitely have some help from some old friends. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey everyone this is my first try writing a fanfiction. Hope you like it, let me know what you think. **

**DISCLAIMER: The Characters In This Story Belong To Anthony Horwitz. But The Plot Line Is Mine**

* * *

It had been two months since Alex Rider had graduated from Oxford University. He had been on his way home from the gymwhen he had gotten the call. "Hello?"he spoke into the phone. "It's time." the voice responded. "I'm on my way?"Alex replied,as he hung up. The phone call only consisted of seven words but it would change his life. He threw his gym bag in the back seat of the porsche, and whipped into an illegal u-turn, speeding off to the familiar bank on liverpool street.

Last time he had been there was when he had been debriefed for operation Crocodile Tears. On his way up to the top floor, the man in the suit and shades turned and smiled at Alex. "Great to have youback, old chap."he said merrily as they got off the elevator.__Alex returned the smile and spoke.__"__It's great being back, Nigel."Theywalked into the head of operations office for MI6. Alexexpected Alan Blunt to be there behind the big wooden desk, as gray and expressionless as ever. But instead he found a familiar black woman sucking amint and wearing a charcoal gray suit. "Good afternoon, Alex."she greeted,looking up. "Hello Mrs. Jones," he replied. "Uh, might I ask where Mr. Blunt is?" "He retired two months ago." she informed. "But Mr. Blunt is not why I called you here today." she added. "Somethings come up and we need you again."

* * *

"What happened?" he asked, without breaking eye contact. "Well it's Scorpia, they're planning something huge. We know for a fact they're going to send one of their best to do the job" "But Yassen and Nile are dead." he said, confused. "There's another one, their best. Even better then your dad. He goes by the name Raphael, but we're not sure if that's his real name. We know almost nothing about him except that he exists, and Scorpia has only used him twice." She ended and looked up at Alex. Alex broke the eye contact, asking a question. "Well what's his target?" "His target is our prime minister." "What do you want me to do?" he asked. Mrs. Jones answered firmly. "We want_ you_ to find him and kill him."

* * *

**If you have any comments/criticism/suggestions, message me or leave a review. I plan on updating soon- until than, thanks!**

** -Crazy Borris**


	2. Chapter 2

** Please read and review. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Anthony Horwitz, not me. But the plot is all mine!**

* * *

Alex Rider sat in the room and looked straight ahead. "You want me to kill him?" he spole slowly."Yes, he is too much of a threat. If you don't he will go on and kill more people, and if we don't stop him now it will be too late." "But I'm not even allowed to carry a gun-" Mrs. Jones cut him off before he could finish. "That was when you where a teenager, now you're a full agent." "I really don't know about this." he said uncertainly. "That's fine. You'll just have to hand in your resignation, and could even be tried for treason. But you don't wanna do it, so..." "Excuse me, but are you _blackmailing_ me?" "No, not at all. I'm simply stating the facts." she replied, expressionless.

"Well I don't really have a choice, now do I?" Alex questioned. "Of course you do. You always have a choice." Alex stood up angrily. "What do you mean, 'Of course I have a choice?'! You're giving me the option of going to jail or killing someone!" A look of irritation quickly crossed Mrs. Jones face, but when Alex looked again, it was gone. "Alex think about it, we need you again"she sounded as if she were begging him now."Can you give me time to think about it?"he asked. "Of course" she replied as she got up and left the room.

Alex felt disgusted as he left the marble clad lobby. First, M16 had blackmailed him into doing missions for them when he was younger. And now they were threatening his job and even his freedom.

He thought about this angrily as he got into the car and drove to his flat on the Thames River. He thought about this as he made and ate dinner. He thought about this as he tried to find sleep.

In the morning he awoke and reached for his phone, dialing a number. "Hello, this is The Royal General Bank on Liver Pool street. How may I help you?" a female voice answered. "Hi, could you connect me with a Mrs. Jones?." "I'm sorry, but there isn't a Mrs. Jones working here." It was weird. The voice sounded to Alex almost like it was lying. "This is Alex Rider. Could you please check again?" He felt a brief flicker of annoyance. "Oh! My mistake, I'll connect you." He waited a couple minutes, when a different voice picked up. "Hello Alex." The voice was groggy. "Mrs. Jones?" he asked."Yes?" She almost sounded hopeful. He sighed, giving in. "I'll do it." "Great! Come by around two o'clock." I'll be there." he replied, and hung up.

* * *

Two o'clock came quick enough for Alex and once again he found himself in the elevator with a smiling Nigel. He got off the elevator and walked into Mrs. Jones office. What he didn't know was that his every step was monitored by tiny security cameras. Pulling a chair out, Alex sat across from her. "You know how we've just recently gotten a new Priminster." she started. "Well, his foreign policies are not popular with everybody, specifically with the comunists. All we know is that they hired Raphael to kill him."She said this as she read through a file. "Here is your mission: go to San Francisco and kill Raphael. Do whatever you can. The americans have offered their full cooperation." She looked at Alex for comment. "Sounds simple enough, but you said something about using guns?" he asked. "Send in Smitheries." she spoke into a phone on her desk and released the button. A huge man in an old fashioned three piece suit came in, a smile plastered on his chubby face. "Hello Alex. I was hoping to see you again. Now, I've got some new toys for you." Alex smiled at this. He had always liked Smithers.

Out from behind him he pulled out a black leather briefcase. He set the briefcase on the desk and clicked it open."I've got some stuff for you. Let's start with the briefcase. The outside has a lead lining on it, so nothing can be seen on the inside and can pass through airports." He popped open the lid to reveal a small browning pistol complete with a holster. "Know this magazine holds sixteen bullets and there are two other magazines all in the briefcase. Now this is were the cool stuff happens. See the buttons on the inside of the case?" he asked. Alex nodded. "Press those." He did as he was told, and was rewarded with a small pop and the top case opened. There was a pretty roomy compartment but Alex was looking at what was in there. A Heckler & Koch PSG1 sniper rifle was lying there in three parts. And a pile of rounds next to it. "You know how to use it." Smithers said proudly. He reached back into the main compartment and took out a calculator. "This is really a bomb. You just punch the numbers in, and decide how long until it detonates." he finished.

"Now, any questions?" Mrs. Jones asked smiling. Alex had one. "When do I leave?" "Tomorrow." she answered.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. If you have any comments/criticism/questions leave a comment or message me. You can bet another chapter is coming.**

**-Crazy Borris**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is an answer to one of my comments: No, Nigel is not in Crocodile Tears I simply made him up. That was for you Anonymous. Any way please read and review hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:The characters belong to Anthony Horwitz but the plot is mine.**

* * *

Alex hadn't slept since he had agreed to kill Raphael. And you could see it in his eyes when he got off the plane, arriving in San Francisco in the late afternoon. He was supposed to meet a man that was to drive him to his hotel, who also worked for M16. He scanned the crowd, looking. His eyes fell upon a heavyset man with a walrus mustache, holding a large piece of paper with the name Jim Lester on it. Alex recognized this as his cover name so he started towards the man. "Are you Bert?" Alex asked, practicing trying to hide his accent. "I am. And you must be Mr. Lester." the man replied. Bert popped the trunk in the back of the taxi, while Alex brought his luggage around and placed it in. However, he kept his briefcase with him. Climbing in the car, he spoke."So, what gave me away Mr. Bert?" he asked with smirk. "Your accent." Bert informed him with a laugh. "Damn. I'm going to have to work on that."Alex replied, running a hand through his hair. Bert"Where to Mr. Lester?" "Hotel Drisco" Alex replied, and they sped off.

Hotel Drisco was clean and elegant. As Alex walked in, he observed the white marble lobby was so big, it seemed to swallow him up. He loped up to the man behind the marble desk. "Reservations for Lester?" he asked the man. "Ahh, Mr. Lester. The Imperial Suite. I hope you enjoy your stay." The man held out the keys and Alex took them eaisly, than slipped him a ten. The man behind the desk whistled and a bell hop came trotting up. "I'll take your luggage, Mr. Lester." the bell hop looked nervous. "Thank you." Alex replied, attempting to put him at ease by smiling. The bell hop picked up Alex's black suitcase and reached for his brief case. "I'll hold on to that if you don't mind." Alex added smoothly, as he picked it up. They turned to the elevator and got on, the doors sliding shut behind them. Alex reached into his suit pocket and took out the room key and a tip, giving it the bell hop. He smiled his thanks, and handed Alex the luggage. Alex watched the man get back on the elevator before he opened the door. When he did, Alex stood in awe.

The room was definitely imperial. The main entrance was a long marble hall with two doors on each side. An open set french doors sat at the end of the hall. He walked into the first door on his right, and it revealed a living room complete with a big screen T.V and a huge stereo system. The wall farthest from him was made entirely of glass that looked out over San Francisco Bay. He gasped as he watched the harbor at sunset. He smiled to himself, there certainly were perks working with MI6. Exploring the other rooms, he discovered they were all garbed in a similar fashion as the living room. The suite contained a kitchen and a connected dinning room. There was also a bedroom with the master bathroom leading out of it.

As soon as he got done exploring, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. It rang and then someone finally picked up. "Hello?" a voice answered. "Hey Sab, my flight got in this afternoon." She replied, sounding upbeat. "I know this great place on the bay, we could eat there." "Sounds good, I'll pick you up in ... twenty minutes?" he asked. "Can't wait." she spoke with a smile in her voice. Alex laughed and responded. "Alright, see you soon, bye." He took a quick shower and changed into jeans and a polo, then raced out the door to pick up Sabina.

As he rounded the corner of a huge apartment building Sabina walked out the door. She was dressed casually in a yellow sun-dress with black leggings. Her feet had on silver flats, and her brunette hair was down and wavy. Alex got out of the car and she smiled at him. He returned the smile and pulled her into a hug. They got into the car. "So. You have to tell me where to go." he reminded her, grinning. "You should just let me drive." she replied, knowing it wasn't going to happen.. "Oh no. I remember the last time you drove my car, you not only chipped the paint, but also popped the tire." he responded, laughing. "You were always more obssessed about your car than normal people." she smiled and rolled her eyes as they off to downtown San Francisco.

Most of the night they had spent talking, while they ate at a restaurant on the bay. As it neared ten o'clock Alex knew the night was over and regretted it but he knew he'd see her again before he left. As Alex kissed her goodbye and watched her go into her apartment he remembered that this was only temporary and felt a pang of disappointment as he drove home. He realized how tired he was and decided to go straight to bed when he got home. He arrived in the lobby at Hotel Drisco at quarter to midnight and barley managed a nod towards the man behind the desk as he got in the elevator. What he didn't know that as soon he was out of sight the man picked up the phone and spoke in to it. "He's on his way" He said simply and hung up.

Alex unlocked the door and tottered into the bedroom as if he were drunk. He laid face down on the bed. He looked on the gray bed spread. There should've been his suit from earlier still their but instead he found it in his suitcase. Suddenly aware he pooped open the top of his brief case and took out his pistol. He cautiously checked all the rooms until the balcony was the only place left. He cocked the pistol and slowly made his way to the door.

A knife came tumbling into view obviously intended for his heart. Only his reflexes had saved him but he got a gash on the arm instead of in the heart. He reacted with fantastic speed, pistol whipping his assilant in the face to have him tumble down on the ground. He then attempted to kick his attacker in the back but found he was already standing facing him with the knife. He jumped at Alex attempting another heart stab but Alex caught his arm just in time they continued to fight like this for a minute each trading blows. Alex's attacker received two punches to the nose that broke it and alex got a gash on his leg. Alex's attacker was fast but eventually he made his mistake. Attempting another stab he lunged at Alex. Alex sidestepped him and grabbed his wrist and twisted so he was now on the ground with both hands behind his back. Alex forced the knife from his hands and took out his pistol flipped it so he was holding the muzzle and banged him over the head twice with the handle. Sure that he was unconscious, he ripped cloth from the curtains bound his hands and feet and threw him out into the hall outside his door and locked it. He then fell backwards simply exhausted by that day.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it my first try at writing an action scene.**

**Please Read and review.**

**-Crazy Borris**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry haven't posted in a long time. Please R/R**

The maid found the unconscious man in the hallway the next morning. Her scream had been what woke Alex up. Alex stumbled up and swore as he saw the remains of his tattered shirt. That would certainly raise questions. But he tottered out any way to face the maid anyway. Several phone calls later the maid was convinced the man had fell and "hit his head" and that was why he was unconscious. Alex was just finishing breakfast when his phone started ringing. He picked it up "Hello?" he said. "Alex? this is Mrs. Jones" said a voice on the other end. "Hullo Mrs. Jones" he replied his voice still thick from sleep. "Alex how was your flight in?" she almost sounded like a mom for a minute. "Oh fine I suppose" he was still a bit surprised about the questions. "I trust your room is to your liking?" she asked. "Yeah I found a nice surprise waiting for me when I came home last night" he proclaimed sarcastically. "Oh" she said sounding surprised. "I trust you took care of it?". "Gave the maid a surprise when she found him unconscious this morning" they both laughed at that. "So how are things on your end?" he asked. "Not good actually, it's the reason I called." You see the prime minister got a little note this morning." "Really?" Alex actually dropped his mug of coffee in surprise. "I'm sending a copy to your phone." Alex reached for his phone just as it started to vibrate with a picture message in his inbox. On it was the typed letter: Dear Prime minister, you will die. There is no escaping it and when your body is found their will be no marks on you. You will disappear in three days. It will take a day to find your body and when they do it will be floating belly up in San Francisco bay. You have three days to live, enjoy them. At the end it was signed with a silver scorpion crest. The letter was only a couple sentences long but Alex knew their importance.

So M16 had been right, Raphael was definitely in San Francisco. Alex called Mrs. jones "you were right" were his first words. "We have ways of finding information" she sounded pleased with herself. "Ok so how do I get to him" Alex asked. "There is a local drug dealer in your area that sometimes works with Scorpia." She continued "we want you to make contact with him and get inside. Any questions?" "How am I gonna pay for this?" he asked. "Where sending the money in a bank account at a local bank will give you the pin number and you'll use that." she ended. "Okay, where do I go?"

When Alex came down to the front desk the manager looked surprised to see him. "Is there any packages for me?" the man reached behind the desk and pulled out a manilla envelope. "just this sir" he said. As Alex took the package from him he stuck his hand out like he wanted a tip. Alex just smiled at him and walked out the door. As he walked out the door he slipped out a small scrap of paper in the envelope on it where four numbers and the bank address. Alex slid into the car and popped the glove compartment he slid out his briefcase. He pressed the buttons and then holstered his pistol. He drove off to find the bank.

He parked in front of a shady looking gas station. His cherry red porche looked way out of character their. He walked down the sidewalk to what looked lik an old office building. He entered the lobby if you could call it that the couches were cheap and had dark stains on them. Most of them were missing legs. A receptionist was sitting behind a big dark desk. Alex walked through the front doors. He continued straight to where he knew the man would be. The attendant started to argue taking the cigarette from his mouth to do so. Alex threw him a twenty and continued walking.

The man behind the desk stopped talking as Alex entered the room. He looked up at Alex held up a finger and continued talking: "yes we'll deal with him tomorrow" he laughed "the police won't even find a body" he finished talking and hung up. He gestured for the seat in front of him. Alex sat down and began: "I heared you could hook me up" Alex was using his American ascent. The man kept casual "for a price" Alex nodded and sat his briefcase on the table. He popped the lids to reveal rows of one hundred dollar bills. The man leaned forward suddenly interested. "twenty pounds of crack" Alex said. "I'd say that amounts to about three hundred." The man jumped up "what are you trying to pull? I would go broke at that amount. do you now how much it is to even get this?" he was practically yelling. Alex smiled "four hundred is as high as I go. I'll pay in cash" he knew that was a bonus, police can't track cash. The man then smiled too "you drive a hard bargain let me go get it for you out back" he pointed a thumb to the door. As soon as Alex heard the door slam he was out of his seat going to the desk. He pulled the drawer and took out a folder. He looked at the title on it, it said: operation dear Prime Minister. He opened it and scanned the folder quickly their were a couple of grainy shots of the prime minister and just a written report. Alex looked at the date and saw it was yesterday. He looked at the bottom and saw the same scorpion seal. Bang! the door flew in off it's hinges. By the time Alex had turned around his pistol was already out. All you could hear was a pop and a zing as the silencer on Alex's gun was put into use. The man in the middle went down to Alex's shot and the other two rushed him. All it took was for the man with the shotgun to hit him over the head and he was down.

**Sorry it took so long to write. Thanks, **

**Crazy Borris**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been a really long time (a year) since I've updated. So for that I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are Anthony Horwitz's. But the plot is all mine.**

**Just to get you up to speed so you don't have to reread the other chapters.**

**Pretty much he landed in San Fran, with the mission to kill the Scorpia guy. One night he went to his hotel and a guy tried to kill him. Than he was told to go somewhere that had a link to Scorpia and he got captured. Just a summary of the book so far.**

Drip.

Drip.

Alex awoke in a small dark cell with a light and extremely fuzzy head. His vision swam, and as he stood up, he could do nothing more than fall back onto the cement floor. He waited a few moments for the fuzziness to clear and to regain his balance before he went to inspect his cell.

It was a small box of a room with brick walls held together with mortar. The floor was concrete with a small drain in the middle, and he wondered why it was there. The only furniture in the room was a battered wooden chair in the corner opposite of him, which he assumed he was to sit on when he woke. On the heavy steel door was a thin slit towards the top that was covered by bars – it reminded him of something you'd see in a prison, and he guessed it fit with his current situation. He looked in his pockets to see what he had been left with – nothing. The only possessions he had on him were his watch and clothes. He looked down at his silver Rolex and saw that it was a little after seven in the morning. He positioned the chair so it was on the side of the wall the door was on and waited.

It was at nine am when the door creaked open. Alex stood behind the open door as two men entered. The first man was small with a bare torso that allowed Alex to see the tattoos that covered the man's chest. As he studied the man further, Alex spotted a silver tooth in the man's mouth. The second man was much larger and appeared to be of Asian descent and was built like a sumo wrestler. Alex quickly took out the smaller man by stepping on the back of his knee so he crumpled to the floor. When he was on the ground Alex finished him off with a quick kick to his temple. The big man whipped around and threw a right hook so fast that Alex had barely enough time to duck. He jumped back to where the chair was and picked it up, swinging it into the big man's stomach. What should have been a knock-out blow merely shattered the chair against the man's abdomen. He looked down and smiled at Alex before grabbing him by the neck. Alex began to see stars and was slowly running out of oxygen, but the big man just kept smiling and smiling, and Alex slowly passed out.

It was the dripping that awoke him again and he found himself, once again, lying on the floor. He remembered he still had his watch, and saw that it was just after eleven am. His head was throbbing and every small drip sounded like a gunshot to him. He looked for the dripping noise and saw a small stream of water going from the ceiling to the floor. It was collecting at a small indent in the concrete at the bottom of the wall.

Alex went over to it and brought a drip of it to his mouth. It tasted of salt so he must still be in San Francisco, somewhere by the bay. He brushed his hand against the wall and felt some mortar crumble beneath his fingers. He dug deeper and felt that the mortar was wet and pasty. Digging farther in so he was able to remove a brick from the wall, he saw as he put his eye to the ground and looked through that on the other side was an identical cell of his own, but this one was empty. What's more, he saw the cell door to be unlocked.

He frantically started sifting the mortar and succeeded in removing two more bricks, but he soon found out that the higher he went the dryer the mortar was. He kept trying and had little success. Checking his watch, he saw an hour had passed, and stopped when he realized that his prisoners may be bringing him lunch around this time. To cover the hole up he removed his sweatshirt and placed it over the top of it, and in order to cover it further, he sat against the wall so his body hid the sweatshirt.

It was one thirty when the door opened again, and this time five men came in. There were three men with guns drawn and the smaller man with the tattoos. The man with the tattoos was heavily bandaged around his eye and he gave Alex an evil glare with his good eye when he came in. The fifth man in the group was a almost as large as the man who had knocked him out, and was wearing an expensive suit that outlined most of his muscles. The man had many scars on his face from fights he must have been in. But one of the more significant things about his appearance was that his eyes where different colors.

As he looked down at Alex and spoke, he realized by the man's accent that he must have come from Russia.

"Hello, Mr. Rider I see you are doing well. You gave my men quite the scare this morning when you attacked them. Mr. Nelson had quite the bruising over his eyes because of you."

The man with the tattoos glared at Alex and he saw once again his silver tooth. The Russian continued talking.

"It was not wise to do that for he is the one who prepares your food. But no matter. My point is, Mr. Rider, we have known about this...job from the beginning. We were tipped off as soon as you landed and when you came to the "Gas station," well, lets just say you have a leak in your security and it is someone... close to you."

**Alright that's it for this chapter, I plan on updating. Please R/R Thanks! **


End file.
